Family or a Kingdom
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: It is a story about true love between Bulma and Vegeta, Vegeta is offered a place to be king but he must leave his family behind, when he chooses Bulma, Rovina becomes jealous and kidnaps Bulma, a heart lifting story for any Bulma and Vegeta fans
1. Default Chapter

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**FAMILY OR A KINGDOM**

**ONE**

**BULMA'S WISH**

****

"Hey Vegeta are you going to be out tonight" said Bulma

"Of course I've go to train to be stronger than Kakarot" said Vegeta

"Dad" said Trunks

"I'll be back soon" said Vegeta as he turned and looked round, Bulma had Trunks in her arms and smiling.

"I'll make you dinner anyway Vegeta, if you get hungry later on then you can eat it"

Vegeta nodded and turned away, he opened the door and flew outside.

"Did dad go" said Trunks

"He's just gone out" said Bulma ruffling Trunks hair "Are you hungry son"

"Starving" said Trunks

"I'll get dinner ready then" said Bulma "Off you go Trunks play with your toys"

"Mum" said Trunks "Can I be a fighter like dad"

"When your older Trunks" said Bulma smiling she knew that Trunks was going to be a great fighter because she had seen him from the future.

Bulma got dinner ready she had made a dish for Vegeta just in case then while she was eating it with Trunks she said "Your going to be a spectacular fighter Trunks"

"Am I" said Trunks "How do you know"

"When this evil alien came to our planet called Frieza, well this mysterious youth as we called him, defeated him, he had blown up planets and planets but do you know who that mysterious youth was"

"Who" said Trunks

"It was you Trunks" said Bulma

"What" said Trunks "I defeated the most powerful alien ever"

Bulma nodded "Yes but you were about 18 there"

"But I'm only 4" laughed Trunks

"You came from the future" said Bulma still dreamily "You'll probably be about 30 there"

"Wow, so am I going to become the future person that you saw" said Trunks

"Yep" said Bulma

"How did dad treat me" said Trunks

Bulma sighed "Well he ignored you at first but when Cell destroyed the future you, he went mental, he gave Cell everything he had"

"Whose Cell" said Trunks

"He's an evil android" said Bulma

"Is he coming after me again" cried Trunks

"Of course not Gohan destroyed him" said Bulma

"Gohan I know him" said Trunks proudly

"You know, when you were about 6 months old" said Bulma "Your father saved you"

"Did he" said Trunks "How"

"When your older" said Bulma patting him on the head who remembered when she had been kidnapped and Vegeta had saved them both.

"Mum I'm tired" said Trunks

"You've had enough of your dinner" said Bulma "Why don't you go up to your bed, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok mum" said Trunks running up the stairs, Bulma looked out of the window as she washed up, of how she loved Trunks and her husband Vegeta. She walked up to Trunks room and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight my brave little boy"

She went to her room and got changed in her nightie and looked out the window, the moon and the stars were bright. Bulma closed her eyes and whispered "I wish that Vegeta would stay at home and notice me"


	2. Rovina's Proposal

**TWO**

**ROVINA'S PROPOSAL**

Vegeta trained very hard through the night but his mind was still on his family, his wife and his son. He punched the air very hard extremely fast try to see his speed through his fists when a spaceship fell to the ground like a fast bullet.

Vegeta recognized it as a saiyan spaceship. He went closer who was in this Saiyan spaceship. It was a girl, she had long shiny black hair, big black eyes, she wore a black dress, which was very hard and was made to protect her, and she had black jewels round her neck. She got slowly out of the spaceship and looked around she saw Vegeta and flew over to him, her black lips went into a smile.

"You must be Vegeta by any chance," said the girl

"I'm Vegeta, but who are you," said Vegeta

"My name is Rovina" said the girl "I'm a Saiyan"

"Of course you are judging by the spaceship tell me who are you parents" said Vegeta

"My mother Roxvena who is one of the oldest saiyans she is an unkown survivor of the Frieza attack on the planet, I'm sure you know my father Paragas"

"Oh Brolly" said Vegeta

"Yes he asked you to be a king of a planet but he had never got down to it" said Rovina "So he sent me, would you like to be King Vegeta, all kings have special powers which others can only dream for"

"The powers I can only dream off," said Vegeta

"Yes but there is one rule?" said Rovina

"What's that?" said Vegeta

"You have to go alone, your not aloud to bring your family or your friends," said Rovina

Vegeta what about to say "Bring it on"

But then the face of Bulma loomed in front of him crying as she cuddled Trunks who was saying "Mum where's dad"

"He's left us Trunks, he wants power more than his family"

"But there is no more evil, he can't prove his strength" said Trunks

"Besides Goku isn't here so he's the most strongest person in the entire universe isn't that enough" cried Bulma

Vegeta looked down as the vision of Bulma crying and Trunks angry face faded away, he looked up to see Rovina's smiling face.

"Why can't I bring my family?" he said stubbornly

"You can only marry a Saiyan," said Rovina "Let me tell you I'm available"

"But why" said Vegeta

"We need pure blood Saiyans," said Rovina "I'm the only girl"

"You mean I need to marry you," said Vegeta "But I have a wife and a son"

"Break up with them" said Rovina "I can triple your power"

"I'll think about it," said Vegeta

"I'll be back tomorrow" said Rovina, Vegeta flew home, he saw Trunks in bed his cool purple hair all over his eyes, Bulma was lying in her bed too. Vegeta went downstairs to the kitchen, his dinner was lying on the table for him shaped like a heart, and by it was a little card.

_Dear Vegeta_

_I don't know how you feel about me, but I love you with all my heart, I was ever so glad when you married me and we had our fist son who abosoutely loves as much as I do, please don't forget that when you go out training._

_I love you_

Your wife Bulma 

Vegeta put the note down and slept on the sofa thinking about what Rovina had said.


	3. Vegeta's decision

**THREE**

VEGETA'S DECISION 

Bulma woke up she was hoping to see Vegeta in the bed next to he, her face fell when the place next to her was empty. She woke up Trunks and was just about to make breakfast when she passed through the living room and saw Vegeta lying on the sofa, her face lit up as she woke him "Vegeta you came"

Vegeta opened up a bleary eye and saw Bulma she was kneeling over him looking concerned "Are you ok"  
"Of course I am" said Vegeta getting up "Why wouldn't I be"

"No reason" said Bulma looking hurt, Vegeta's heart softened as he looked at the caring face of his wife.

"Would you like some breakfast?" said Bulma

"Ok" said Vegeta

"Hi dad" said Trunks "Your back, my mum told me all about you last night of how you are so strong"

Vegeta smiled "I'm strong am I Bulma"  
"Well of course you are" said Bulma "You destroyed Android 19 didn't you, you didn't even break a sweat, yeah you knocked off his head"

"Thanks" said Vegeta but he was secretly thrilled that Bulma had remembered that

"Do your remember when you nearly defeated Cell" said Bulma

"Yes I nearly did didn't I" said Vegeta

"Your son stuck by you all the way" said Bulma "Do your remember"

"Yes I do," said Vegeta looking down at Trunks "Trunks grows up to be a really caring guy"

"Gohan and Krillin told me that you defeated Guldo and finished Jeice off, even Goku couldn't defeat him," said Bulma

"Yeah I did " said Vegeta "Your point"

"You are the most wonderful and powerful guy in the universe," said Bulma

"Really you think that" said Vegeta

"I know it," said Bulma "I begin to think you are stronger than Goku, Goku is only powerful because he has family and now you have family"

"Your saying I'm more powerful because I have family" said Vegeta

"Well Goku only becomes strong to fight for his loved ones, now you can fight for your loved ones" said Bulma

"Yeah dad, your stronger than anybody, mum told me what you did your amazing" said Trunks

"Bulma can I speak with you in the kitchen" said Vegeta

"Of course" said Bulma "Trunks wait"

Vegeta told Bulma everything what Rovina had said, Bulma looked at him "So you are going to be king and have more powers but your going to dump me"

"I don't want too" said Vegeta "I'm going to stay here and be your husband forever, I have powers because I have you and Trunks but I wish I had more powers"

"Train hard" said Bulma "I'm sure you have much power, why would be a king help you"

"I don't know" said Vegeta "But you should see the girl that offered she's not pretty at all"  
"Wait a minute a girl offered to you" said Bulma

"Why" said Vegeta

"She's just trying it on with you" said Bulma

"I said no didn't I" said Vegeta

"Yep thanks for that, if you ask me really nicely I think I could help you" said Bulma

"How" said Vegeta

"I'm working on a invention that will make you stronger" said Bulma

"But how" said Vegeta

"It will turn you into a Super Saiyan 2 without no change" said Bulma

"So I could be like Gohan, really fast" said Vegeta

"Yep" said Bulma "You could do it right, you could gain great power without loosing your speed"

"I'm staying" said Vegeta making up his mind

"It will take me a year to make, are you sure you can stick with me for another year" said Bulma

"Longer if you'd like" said Vegeta

"Oh thank you Vegeta" said Bulma

"Now I need to tell Rovina that I hate her and I want to stay with my beloved wife"

He flew out of the window and off to see Rovina


	4. Rovina's rage

FOUR

ROVINA'S RAGE

Vegeta landed where the spaceship was, there was Rovina "Ok Vegeta I'll become your wife and we'll rule Planet Vegeta together"

"No Rovina" said Vegeta "I love my wife and my son, I'm not going to leave"

"But what about the powers" said Rovina

"I have all the powers I need Rovina," said Vegeta

"Your going to be sorry" said Rovina "Your no Saiyan"

"I'm a purest Saiyan pure blood and the prince," said Vegeta

"No Saiyan cares for their loved ones' said Rovina "Your no Saiyan you're an earthling"

"I'm Prince Vegeta," said Vegeta "Tell me could you do this"

Vegeta powered up, his hair turned yellow his eyes turned green, Rovina gasped, "You're a super Saiyan"

"Yep" said Vegeta

"But how" said Rovina

"Just after I married the prettiest girl on earth," said Vegeta

"Are you the only one who became a super Saiyan?" said Rovina shocked

"No, my son does but he learnt from me, and Kakarot," said Vegeta "Do you know what they have in common and why none of you have be able to manage it"

Rovina shook her head "What let me learn the secret"

"Love" said Vegeta "I love my wife and my son, my son loves me and his mum, Kakarot has a family of his own and we are stronger than any Saiyan, Kaka rot's kid is a Super Saiyan 2 and soon I'll become one"

"So all you need is love to become stronger" snorted Rovina "Any Saiyan wouldn't say that"

"That's why they haven't become Super Saiyans their pride has blinded them"

"Your really serious" said Rovina

"Yes, I might have got up your path once, pride blinding me, but it didn't work, Kakarot was always stronger than me, he fought on the side of good and had loads of friends and loved ones, then I recalled that the only reason I didn't have his power is because I didn't have my loved ones, then I met Bulma she looked after me when I was over my head and ill, I felt love for her, it was very strange, she's very pretty and very creative, she is going to help m, I felt a thing for ever since I met her, I told her friends that she as gorgeous"

He remembered on Namek when he stole the Dragonball of Krillin and then said to Gohan "From your bald friend and that gorgeous girl she was with"

Gohan thought he was just trying to be funny but Vegeta meant it he really loved her then.

"You can never ever take me away," said Vegeta "I'm going to be here for Bulma no matter what"

"What about your son" said Rovina

"I love him too, he becomes a Super Saiyan and I bet you know the story of Frieza," said Vegeta

"Yeah I heard that Kakarot defeated him is that true" said Rovina

"No it was my son Trunks, he's half Saiyan and he can become a Super Saiyan, I'm extremely proud of him too"

"How old is he" said Rovina

"4" said Vegeta

Rovina laughed, "He defeated the most powerful alien of all time"

"No you see, from the future my son came he was about 18, he became a Super Saiyan and defeated him, he saved me in lots of ways, my family can offer what you can't offer"

"You wait and see Vegeta I'll get you to Planet Vegeta if it's cost me my life" said Rovina "How can that worthless girl have what I haven't"

"If you call Bulma worthless one more time you are going to loose your life" snapped Vegeta with that he flew away, Vegeta flew home and told Bulma what had happened.

"I told her NO and she went away," said Vegeta

"Oh Vegeta you're my hero" said Bulma "Isn't he son"

"Yeah you didn't leave," said Trunks

"What did you think?" said Vegeta

"Nah he just got worried" said Bulma "I'll get working on that machine right away"

"Thanks Bulma" said Vegeta

"No problem" said Bulma "I'll work really hard for you, I'll go now"

She ran down to the basement, Trunks followed her "Mum can I go out and play with Goten"

"Of course you can" said Bulma

"Thanks mum" said Trunks and he flew out of the window, suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Bulma's mouth, her eyes swiveled behind her, a pretty black 18 year old was holding her.

"Don't move or I'll kill you" she said, she flew out of the window still holding Bulma, Bulma managed to scream "VEGETA"

Vegeta heard it, he ran down to the basement, he saw the papers lying on the floor, the window open, he smelt, he smelt the scent that was coming from Rovina. Understanding at once he flew out the window following the Saiyan smell.

"Rovina you've done it know" said Vegeta "I'll get you"


	5. Rovina versus Vegeta

FIVE

VEGETA VERSUS ROVINA

"Vegeta was right you are a pretty little thing" said Rovina

"Who are you, what do you want with me" said Bulma

"I asked Vegeta to marry me but he turned me down, because of you, he really loves you know" said Rovina

"I know he does, so he'll come after me and save me" cried Bulma

"Yeah well if he loved you that much then he won't risk your life" said Rovina

"What are you going to do" cried Bulma

"If he threatens to harm me, I'll threaten him by harming you" said Rovina

"Your mad, how can you harm me" said Bulma

"I'm a Saiyan" said Rovina "I can harm you or even kill you"

Bulma was tied up, Rovina was putting guard on her, if she tried to escape she'll get her.

"Vegeta please come" cried Bulma

"Hey you let my mother go" said Trunks who has just arrived

"TRUNKS NO GO AWAY" shouted Bulma

"So this is Trunks" said Rovina "Yes your father speaks most highly of you boy"

She raised a hand an energy beam shot at Trunks, Bulma yanked helplessely at her bonds screaming fit to burst.

"There's another victim for Vegeta to face" said Rovina

"What victims" said Vegeta who had just arrived

"Oh Vegeta, please help Trunks" said Bulma, Vegeta looked at Trunks who was on the floor who was unconscious.

"How could you, I'm going to rip you up like a piece of tissue and throw you out" said Vegeta angrily

"Ah if you hurt me, then you'll have roasted Bulma" said Rovina her eyes glittering

"You know I'll never risk the life of my loved ones" said Vegeta


End file.
